<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[META] Сравнение арабского восстания в игре Battlefield 1 и в книге Семь столпов мудрости by Wisedo, WTF Chaos and Balance 2021 (wtf_dichotomy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363874">[META] Сравнение арабского восстания в игре Battlefield 1 и в книге Семь столпов мудрости</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo'>Wisedo</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_dichotomy/pseuds/WTF%20Chaos%20and%20Balance%202021'>WTF Chaos and Balance 2021 (wtf_dichotomy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Battlefield (Video Games), Lawrence of Arabia (1962), Seven Pillars of Wisdom - T. E. Lawrence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Analysis, Arab Revolt, Canon-Typical Violence, Desert, Embedded Images, Gen, Maps, Meta, Minor Character Death, No Camels, Screenshots, WTF Chaos and Balance 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, World War I</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_dichotomy/pseuds/WTF%20Chaos%20and%20Balance%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В Батлфилде воюют не туда, не так, и поезда ходят перпендикулярно Хиджазской железной дороге.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chaos and Balance 2021, Level 3: Челлендж 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[META] Сравнение арабского восстания в игре Battlefield 1 и в книге Семь столпов мудрости</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>В аналитике использованы цитаты из Семи столпов мудрости Томаса Эдварда Лоуренса, скриншоты из игры Battlefield 1 и из фильма Лоуренс Аравийский (1962)</p><p>(По клику на картинки открываются необрезанные скриншоты из игры в полноразмере)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a class="nounderline" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3aK6h.png">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>В Батлфилде арка про арабское восстание называется «Ничто не предначертано» («Nothing is written») - это цитата из фильма Лоуренс Аравийский 1962 года Дэвида Лина. Девид Лин говорил, что люди запоминают картинки, а не слова («I think people remember pictures not dialogue. That’s why I like pictures»), но люди продолжают запоминать слова. В Семи столпах мудрости фразы «Nothing is written» не было. В фильме Лоуренс говорит «Ничто не предначертано», возвращаясь в пустыню за членом отряда, оставшимся без верблюда:<div>
  <p><br/>
<a class="nounderline" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3aJ61.jpg">

</a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a class="nounderline" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3aK6Y.png">

</a>
  </p>
</div><p>Заметим, что и в фильме, и в книге женщин почти не было, они встречались только как герои второго плана и не принимали участия в боевых действиях. Поэтому автор этого текста предпочёл бы считать, что изображённый на заставке главный герой - не девушка, а юноша с женственным лицом, но разработчики не оставили нам выбора, подчеркнув пол героя:</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
<a class="nounderline" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3aJ6r.png">

</a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a class="nounderline" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3aJ6q.png">

</a>
  </p>
</div>Хотя про женщин в арабском восстании Лоуренс писал:
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Создавалось впечатление, что восточная традиция отстранения женщин от политики привела к тому, что особые способности женского пола перешли к мужчинам. Быстротой нашей победы, секретностью ее подготовки и ее последовательностью мы, возможно, были отчасти обязаны именно этому феномену, а также подчеркиванию от начала до конца того факта, что в арабском движении вовсе не было женского начала, не считая верховых верблюдиц.</p>
</blockquote><p>В Батлфилде всё с точностью до наоборот: мы играем за женщину, а верховых верблюдов нам не нарисовали. Мы видим только лошадей (хотя верблюды в Семи столпах мудрости упоминались больше семисот раз, лошади - менее ста).</p><p>Замену верблюдов лошадьми нам даже попытались объяснить, сказав, что бедуины ценили лошадей, а лошади давали им за это скорость и подвижность:</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
<a class="nounderline" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3aJ6f.png">

</a>
  </p>
</div><p>В Семи столпах мудрости скорость и подвижность давал верблюд:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Необходимую скорость в ходе дистанционной войны нам обеспечит неприхотливость людей пустыни и их передвижение на верблюдах. В опытных руках верблюд, это сложное, удивительное создание природы, давал замечательную отдачу. </p>
</blockquote><p>Тут же можно поговорить про одежду Лоуренса. Приведём прекрасный момент из совещания у англичан:

</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Четвуд, который должен был руководить наступлением, спросил, как его солдаты отличат «своих» арабов от противника, поскольку они предвзято относились ко всем, кто «ходит в юбке». Я сидел на совещании в долгополой хламиде и, естественно, ответил, что те, кто носит юбки, недолюбливают людей в военной форме.</p>
</blockquote>Лоуренс писал, что «в армейской форме было просто мучительно разъезжать на верблюде или сидеть на земле во время привалов. Арабская одежда, носить которую я научился еще до войны, была чище и удобнее в пустыне». Но в игре мы видим его в головном платке и в брюках:
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
<a class="nounderline" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3aJ76.png">

</a>
  </p>
</div>Кстати, Лоуренс, красиво стоящий на взорванном поезде, кажется нам отсылкой к фильму Дэвида Лина:<div>
  <p><br/>
<a class="nounderline" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3aJ7e.jpg">

</a>
  </p>
</div>Авторы игры не только смотрели фильм, они явно читали и Семь столпов мудрости и периодически пытаются их цитировать, например, момент с обсуждением разрезания ног главному турецкому антагонисту, говорившему, что вы тут все помрёте и так вам и надо:<div>
  <p><br/>
<a class="nounderline" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3aJ8o.png">

</a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a class="nounderline" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3aJ8n.png">

</a>
  </p>
</div>В книге разрезание ног упоминалось в совершенно другом контексте. Там отряд на верблюдах столкнулся с пастухом-черкесом:
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Он создавал для нас серьезное неудобство, потому что, если бы мы его отпустили, он мог поднять тревогу и тогда на нас набросились бы всадники из его деревни. Если бы мы связали его и оставили в этом удаленном месте, он умер бы от голода или от жажды, к тому же у нас не было лишней веревки. Убить его представлялось недостойным сотни мужчин.</p>
</blockquote><p>И тут один из членов отряда придумывает гениальный способ обезопасить отряд, не убивая пастуха:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Мы все еще были недалеко от железной дороги, но отъехали уже на пять или шесть миль от Зерги. Здесь с парня сняли одежду, которая теперь по неписаному праву принадлежала его хозяину как почетный трофей. Молодой шерари повалил его лицом вниз, поднял его ноги, вытащил кинжал и глубоко надрезал ему подошвы. Черкес завопил от боли и страха, как если бы его убивали.<br/>
 <br/>
Какой бы необычной ни была эта операция, она казалась эффективной и более милосердной, чем убийство. Надрезы вынудят его добираться до железной дороги на коленях, опираясь руками о землю, и на такое путешествие уйдет не меньше часа, а то, что он был голым, заставит его держаться в тени скал до захода солнца. Черкес выразил свою благодарность бессвязными словами, и мы поехали дальше через пологие холмы, обильно поросшие травой.</p>
</blockquote><p>Заметим, что тут надрезы на подошвах делались не для того, чтобы человек умер страшной смертью, а для того, чтобы дать ему шанс выжить.</p><p>Вернёмся к Батлфилду.
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a class="nounderline" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3aJao.png">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>Действие арки начинается весной 1918 у вымышленного города Аль-Аджар.
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a class="nounderline" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3aJ5B.png">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><p>По карте мы видим, что первая локация (взорванный турецкий поезд) расположена на севере, вторая и третья локации - турецкие станции, расположенные южнее.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a class="nounderline" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3aJVn.png">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><p>Завязка арки: турецкий бронепоезд мешает жить арабам, поэтому героический отряд под мудрым руководством Лоуренса Аравийского планирует уничтожить бронепоезд. А турецкий антагонист планирует уничтожить Лоуренса.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
<a class="nounderline" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3aJ8U.png">

</a>
  </p>
</div><p>Мы не будем говорить, что арабы воюют не в ту сторону, и они должны воевать не с севера на юг, а с юга на север. Это просто рейд по подрыву поезда, за поездом можно ехать и на юг. Мы сравним карту из игры с картой перемещений Лоуренса:</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a class="nounderline" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3aJ5N.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>Получаем, что бронепоезд едет не по Хиджазской железной дороге (она выделена на карте зелёным), а по пустыне со стороны Гафа, через Баир, в район Батры, пересекая Хиджазскую железную дорогу под прямым углом в районе станции Гадир-эль-Хадж.<div>
  <p>
    <a class="nounderline" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3aJ5C.png">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>Для уничтожения бронепоезда в игре надо отправить трёх голубей с шифровками от трёх командиров со станции, расположенной в районе Баира.<p>Зачем турки сообщают бронепоезду, что путь чист, голубями, если у них есть телеграф, непонятно.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
<a class="nounderline" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3aJ9R.png">

</a>
  </p>
</div>Заметим, что в Семи столпах мудрости телеграф упоминается около пятидесяти раз. Голубиная почта - ни разу.<p>Также заметим, что в Батлфилде за путями следят турецкие солдаты в броневиках:</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
<a class="nounderline" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3aJa8.png">

</a>
  </p>
</div>В Семи столпах мудрости турки ходили по путям так:
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Потом, в семь тридцать, по путям прошел патруль из нескольких солдат: двое из них тщательно осматривали рельсы, по трое шагали с каждой стороны насыпи в поисках следов перехода через пути, а еще один, по всей вероятности сержант, величественно шагал по шпалам между рельсами без какой-либо определенной цели.</p>
</blockquote><p>Как хороший момент проработки мира можно отметить скорпиона. Вот он бежит по палатке:</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
<a class="nounderline" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3aJa1.png">

</a>
  </p>
</div>Скорпионы в Семи столпах мудрости были, и даже два раза кусали Лоуренса:
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Мне не повезло: когда я ложился, меня ужалил в левую руку ранний весенний скорпион. Место укуса распухло, рука окоченела, и боль не проходила.</p>
</blockquote><p>и</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>На закате из-под куста, под которым я прилег, чтобы сделать в дневнике запись о событиях этого дня, вылез скорпион и, вцепившись в мою левую руку, ужалил меня, похоже, не один раз.</p>
</blockquote><p>В Батлфилде есть <a href="https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&amp;rct=j&amp;q=&amp;esrc=s&amp;source=web&amp;cd=&amp;cad=rja&amp;uact=8&amp;ved=2ahUKEwjA67artOTuAhVDposKHeCGCPkQFjAAegQIBxAC&amp;url=https%3A%2F%2Fru.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2F%25D0%25A0%25D0%25B5%25D0%25BD%25D0%25BE_FT&amp;usg=AOvVaw310ZB8XTG6R3ZFlRtD2DTQ">Рено FT</a>:</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
<a class="nounderline" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3aJai.png">

</a>
  </p>
</div>Напомним, в начале арки нам сообщили, что действие происходит «весной 1918»:<div>
  <p><br/>
<a class="nounderline" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3aJao.png">

</a>
  </p>
</div>Википедия <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Renault_FT#World_War_I">сообщает</a>, что Рено FT первый раз появились на поле боя 31 мая 1918го года, во Франции. И тогда они были французскими. И мы сильно сомневаемся, что немцы успели отбить у французов Рено FT и переправить их туркам за один день.<p>Ещё странные чувства вызывают огнемётчики в патруле:</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
<a class="nounderline" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3aJaD.png">

</a>
  </p>
</div>В патруле с огнемётом обычно делать нечего. Если, конечно, солдат не собирается поджечь свою родную станцию. Данный солдат был расстрелян из пулемёта Льюиса и взорвался, разрушив ближайшее здание вместе со своим командиром, находившимся внутри. Уцелел только стул:<div>
  <p><br/>
<a class="nounderline" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3aJaC.png">

</a>
  </p>
</div><p>Вернёмся к гениальному плану турецкого антагониста. Бронепоезд ему был нужен, во-первых, чтобы расстреливать бедуинов:</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
<a class="nounderline" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3aJaH.png">

</a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a class="nounderline" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3aJaJ.png">

</a>
  </p>
</div>Скачки на лошадях за бронепоездом весьма кинематографичны, но не несут особого смысла. Бедуин не представляет угрозы для поезда. А поезд, в свою очередь, не представляет угрозы для бедуина, пока бедуин находится в пустыне. Пустыня большая, и всю её с железной дороги не расстрелять.<blockquote>
  <p>Мы приветствовали бы их (турецкое) присутствие на Хиджазской, Трансиорданской, Палестинской и Сирийской железных дорогах в течение войны, пока они оставляли бы в нашем распоряжении остальные девятьсот девяносто девять тысячных территории арабского мира.</p>
</blockquote><p>Во-вторых, при помощи бронепоезда турецкий антагонист собирался расстрелять лагерь Лоуренса (а что не расстреляется, сжечь огнемётами):</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
<a class="nounderline" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3aJaZ.png">

</a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a class="nounderline" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3aJb1.png">

</a>
  </p>
</div>Если мы рассматриваем эту арку как рейд по подрыву поезда, то сама идея «лагеря Лоуренса», который можно расстрелять с железной дороги кажется весьма странной. Все рейды на поезда в книге происходят по схеме: мы идём караваном к железной дороге, минируем её, прячемся, ждём поезд, взрываем, собираем лут, уходим. Профит! Ни о каком лагере, который можно расстрелять из бронепоезда и сжечь огнемётами, речи не идёт. О войне в пустыне Лоуренс писал:
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Наши операции по развертыванию сил для последнего удара должны будут походить на войну на море своей мобильностью, повсеместностью, автономностью баз и коммуникаций, пренебрежением особенностями грунта, стратегическими зонами, фиксированными направлениями, пунктами. «Кто правит на морях, тот имеет полную свободу действий и может получить от войны столько, сколько сам захочет». А мы правим пустыней. Рейдовые отряды на верблюдах, самодостаточные подобно кораблям, смогут уверенно крейсировать вдоль границы обрабатываемых земель противника и беспрепятственно отходить на незнакомые туркам участки пустыни. Какую именно точку в организме противника следует поразить, будет решаться по ходу военных действий. Нашей тактикой будет внезапная атака с быстрым отходом: никаких фронтальных наступлений, одни точечные удары. Мы никогда не будем пытаться закрепить преимущество. Мы будем использовать минимальную силу в кратчайшее время, в самом удобном для нас месте.</p>
</blockquote><p>Бронепоезд был бессмыссленен и беспощаден. И он был бессмысленно и беспощадно подорван с крыши самого высокого здания захваченной турецкой станции. Хотя длинных проводов в книге обычно не было. Например, в эпизоде с подрывом поезда у Минифира после провала плана по подрыву моста Лоуренс был вынужден сидеть почти у насыпи: «Проводов хватило всего на шестьдесят ярдов (около 55 метров), потому что в Египте были затруднения с изолированным кабелем и при снаряжении нашей экспедиции больше получить нам не удалось».</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
<a class="nounderline" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3aJbn.png">

</a>
  </p>
</div>Бессмысленность взрыва заключалась в том, что на станцию поезд прибыл целым и невредимым.
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
<a class="nounderline" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3aJc2.png">

</a></p>
</div><p>Поезд с работающим паровозом по непонятным причинам не покинул станцию, а остался на ней, катаясь то немного вперёд, то немного назад. И был в итоге расстрелен захваченными арабами турецкими пушками, стоявшими на станции.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
<a class="nounderline" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3aJc3.png">

</a>
  </p>
</div>Идея стрелять по туркам из захваченных турецких пушек кажется нам хорошей. Такие моменты встречались и в книге:<blockquote>
  <p>Нури спустился с кряжа к холму. Турецкая пушка оказалась неповрежденной. Он развернул ее кругом и ударил прямо по билетной кассе. Бедуины разразились радостными криками, глядя на то, как в воздух взлетели обломки деревянных балок и камни, снова вскочили на своих верблюдов и ринулись на территорию станции как раз в тот момент, когда противник сдался.</p>
</blockquote>В общем и целом игра весьма кинематографична, кат-сцены красивые:<div>
  <p><br/>
<a class="nounderline" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3aJcJ.png">

</a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a class="nounderline" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3aJcG.png">

</a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a class="nounderline" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3aJcK.png">

</a>
  </p>
</div><p>Но финал арки ставит больше вопросов, чем даёт ответов.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
<a class="nounderline" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3aJci.png">

</a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a class="nounderline" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3aJcj.png">

</a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a class="nounderline" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3aJcn.png">

</a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a class="nounderline" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3aJco.png">

</a>
  </p>
</div><p>В финале Лоуренс внезапно собрался ехать на Суэцкий канал. Автор текста не видит в этом финале никакого смысла. Зачем сажать арабов на корабли? И с кем там воевать? С англичанами?</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>«Кто правит на морях, тот имеет полную свободу действий и может получить от войны столько, сколько сам захочет». А мы правим пустыней. </p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p></p><div>
  <dl>
<dt class="hd">
<b>посмотреть превью всей выкладки</b>
</dt>
<dd class="expandable spoiler hidden"><div class="preview">

По умолчанию все ссылки открываются в текущем окне.<br/>
<br/>
<div>
       
</div>

</div></dd>
</dl>
</div></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>